This invention relates generally to inflatable boats, and particularly boats having outboard motors. The invention more specifically involves a new and improved adjustable seat for such boats.
Inflatable boats have been becoming increasingly popular, primarily for recreational purposes, and also for use as dinghies for transportation purposes. Such boats are advantageous because they are of relatively light weight, thus facilitating transporting thereof, and when deflated, such boats can be folded for more convenient storage. Also, inflatable boats are relatively simply and inexpensive to manufacture and hence are more economically feasible to the consumer.
Although some inflatable boats are not used with outboard motors, many of them are, and this invention is directed to such boats where outboard motors are utilized.
The basic problems with inflatable boats o this type has involved the provision of secure seating in the boat, i.e., a seat which can extend transversely of the boat at any desired location, and which is easy to install. In addition to ease of installation, it is desirable that the overall width of the seat be adjustable so as to be usable with boats having different widths. A second problem which exists in boats of this type where the boat is utilized with an outboard motor involves storage of the fuel for the motor. The fuel is traditionally stored in a container having a supply port to which a flexible tube or hose is connected, the other end thereof being connected to the motor to introduce fuel thereto. Problems have arisen where the fuel storage container is simply positioned on the bottom of the boat, because it may bounce around when the water is rough, thus creating a safety hazard. Even where the storage container is somehow fastened or secured to the boat interior, it is awkward and space consuming, particularly since inflatable boats are relatively small and have limited area therein for the occupants of the boat.
U.S. Pat. #4,909,177, issued on Mar. 20, 1990 to Robert S. Jones, deals with the problem of providing a seat for inflatable boats, but is not concerned with inflatable boats where an outboard motor is being used. In the Jones patent, a seat is provided having an elongated planar surface with arcuate end panels for snugly engaging the rounded configuration of the tubular side walls of the boat. It will be obvious, however, that the seat in the Jones patent is not adjustable for different-size boats and would be difficult to install and/or move to different locations in the boat when the latter is fully inflated.
The present invention deals with the problem of fuel storage and the desirability of providing a adjustable seat by combining the fuel storage container as a part of the seat structure. More specifically, the seat of the present invention comprises a plurality of telescoping sections movable with respect to each other to permit adjustment of the overall width of the seat. One of the sections is actually the fuel storage container, thus automatically solving the two problems discussed above, namely, secure mounting of the container within the boat, and minimizing the loss of space in the boat normally occasioned by having to place the fuel storage container therein. The adjustability of the seat enables it to be easily mounted because the sections can be collapsed to a width less than the width of the boat, placed at their desired location, and then expanded to be securely positioned at said desired location. Locking means is also provided which, when released, permit the sections to slidably move with respect to each other, but which when tightened, securely retain the sections in their desired relative position.
It is therefore a primary object of this invention to provide an adjustable seat for an inflatable boat utilizing an outboard motor, said seat comprising as a part thereof the fuel storage container for the motor.
Another object is the provision of an adjustable seat for inflatable boats comprising a plurality of telescoping sections, whereby the seat may be collapsed for easy installation within the boat at any desired location, and then expanded to securely mount and maintain the seat at its desired position relative to the boat.
A further object is the provision of an adjustable seat for inflatable boats that is relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture, durable and effective in use, and economically feasible to the consumer.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.